


Star Wars Drabbles

by imadetheline



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, prose, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadetheline/pseuds/imadetheline
Summary: Short stories and/or poems about my favorite star wars characters
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A Savior in Her Own Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting on A03! I have posted some of my stuff on tumblr before but kinda nervous about this. But please enjoy and comment if you want to!

She took a deep breath, adjusting her stance and closing her eyes, effectively blocking out the effervescent purple light of the planet’s star. She allowed her senses to spread out, tendrils wrapping around her surroundings, pulling information back to her like the tide: the slightest shift of a foot, the quietest huff of breath; her montrals captured it all. Then she reached out through the Force, probing the life forms’s intentions, anchoring herself in the storm of their emotions and the swirl of life that existed in the constant eddy of air around all living things. 

Ahsoka Tano breathed out and opened her eyes. 

She was a sight to behold. The violet light cast her facial markings in sharp relief, the white almost seeming to glow. They framed her eyes, blue as the glow of her lightsabers, steady in her hands. The white of her montrals was no different and formed a halo around her face.   
The perfect picture of righteous anger. A savior in her own right. 

She twirled the sabers in her grasp, allowing herself a second to glance at the last relics of her master. Then she snapped her gaze back up to meet the inquisitor’s eyes… and smirked. The inquisitor let out a snarl and charged, at once forgetting the warning in Ahsoka’s eyes. 

They would learn to remember it.


	2. Everything is Blue

Everything is blue.

The lake at Varykino. It shimmers in the Naboo sun. The waves lap gently at the shore of a beautiful lake house, figures visible on the balcony. They clasp hands: one mechanical, one flesh. The man and woman smile and they seem to shine in the sunlight, much the same as the lagoon below them. They gaze out over the serene water and everything is peaceful.

Everything is blue.

The clones’ armor. It covers identical faces with dissimilar expressions. Products of war are they, but individuals still. Their helmets sport scratches and the scars of war, but also proof of lives lived in full. They are brave and none more so than their captain. He stands beside his general through the madness of battle and of the general’s own mind. The general is proud to call these men his soldiers, friends, brothers.

Everything is blue. 

The R2 unit. His blue and silver plating reflects the flashes of space battle as he watches over his pilot seated in the cockpit absorbed in the fight. He’s more than a droid: he’s a friend. A little angry, he would do anything to protect his master and pilot. And his master would go to the ends of the galaxy for him (and has).

Everything is blue.

The lightsabers. Symbols of an order built on brotherhood (the wars between brothers are the bitterest). The master wields his with deadly precision and grace, a rock in the storm of battle, as his lightsaber shines in the defense of the innocent. Reliable and steady, he reassures with a quip in the most dire of situations as his smile flashes in the light of his saber. Or comforts with a pat on his apprentice’s back, his sky eyes bright (not for long). The knight wields his with almost reckless abandon, just calculated enough to strike true, just angry enough to be lethal. Quick to tease, he is even quicker to love (a fate worse than the cut of his lightsaber). His smile doesn't reach his ocean eyes as he carries a war and legacy on his shoulders. But still, he smiles. The former apprentice wields hers with a reckless grace, learned from two distinctive masters. With a new self-assured confidence she defends her ideals. She cuts her way to a better future with the blue lightsabers, a testament to her master’s kindness. But no matter how much she believes and fights, it comes crashing down, the blue lightsabers a relic of kindness forgotten.

Everything is blue.

Until it isn’t.

The red and orange fires of Mustafar sputter and fume. The soot hangs heavy in the air. The scarlet sky is a horrible reflection of the lava beneath. A body burns and a bond is torn asunder. A lone figure lies with hatred in his heart and flames under his skin. Soon he is more machine than man, the transition completed with a mask that will strike terror into the heart of the galaxy for decades to come. As the mask is lowered onto the man’s face, red lenses lowering, he catches a glimpse of a world painted in the shades of blue he had cherished, so different from the yellow desert of his birthplace, and the beautiful inverse of the red that will be his legacy, painted in blood. The mask covers his face and he sees once more.

Everything is red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked this and just wanna scream about star wars characters or other fandoms with me, come join me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imadetheline or check out some of my other writing at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soithinkicanwrite  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
